A Shocking Presence
AN: Do Not Edit unless you have permission This is written by SistersShiraandSkye Characters 1) original 6 Paw Patrol 2) Shock (debut) 3) Everest 4) Saturn 5) Jason (myself) 6) Dash 7) Flash 8) Ryder 9) Yonce (Megapup18's OC) Story Saturn says the title card: "A Shocking Presence" *it was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay and everyone was awake* Jason: morning everyone Ryder: morning Jason Skye: hi Jason! Jason: hi Skye Saturn: so pups what do you want to do today? Chase: Skye and I were going to go for a walk Dash: well sis Flash, Rubble, Zuma, Marshall and I were going to have a pup pup boogie dance off Skye: Jason want to come with Chase and I? Jason: sure Skye! Chase do you mind? Chase: Nope feel free to join us Jason: thanks I'll go with you two Rocky: Everest invited Ryder and I up to Jake's Mountain Ryder: Yep Yonce: I'm not doing anything Saturn: okay Yonce would you like to hang out? Yonce: sure! We can go to the beach Saturn: okay *after everyone ate breakfast they all went to do their things* *meanwhile at the lookout Marshall and Zuma are dancing against each other* Marshall: hehehe I'm going to whoa... *slips off the mat* never mind I'm out Zuma: I won hahahaha who's next? Dash: me! (Gets on the mat and dances against Zuma) *meanwhile with Rocky and Ryder* Rocky: who wants to snowboard? Everest: me! Ryder: me! Rocky: want to race down the slope? Everest: yea! (Gets her stuff on) okay I'm ready! Ryder: me too Rocky: on the count of 3 Ryder: 1 Everest: 2 Rocky: 3! *they start snowboarding down the slope* *meanwhile with Saturn and Yonce* Yonce: this is so relaxing thanks for inviting me Saturn Saturn: your welcome Yonce: want to play 1-on-1 game of volleyball? Saturn: okay! Yonce: let's go! *they go to the volleyball net and start playing* *meanwhile with Chase, Skye and I* Chase: it's a beautiful day today Skye: yea it's perfect for our walk Jason: best part is we have had no emergencies yet Chase: yea and let's keep it that way Skye: *giggles* so who do you think is going to win the dance off they're having? Chase: Zuma Skye: yea most likely Zuma Jason: Yep Zuma rarely loses *we all laugh* *meanwhile back at the lookout Dash is facing Flash for the last round* Zuma: I can't believe I lost to Dash Dash: well that's how the cookie crumbled *everyone laughs then all of a sudden the power goes out* Flash: Uh what just happened?! Dash: no our game! Rubble: everything is out! Marshall: maybe we should call Ryder Rubble: good idea (calls Ryder) *meanwhile back at Jake's Mountain they're in the cabin talking time rolled back about a minute* Ryder: I can't believe Rocky won Everest: yea *Ryder's pup pad rings* Ryder: (answers) hello Ryder here Rubble: Ryder we have a problem! Ryder: what's wrong and why are you all in the dark? Zuma: the powers completely out Wyder! Marshall: we don't know why Ryder: don't worry pups no job is to big no pup is to small! (Calls the pups and Jason) Ryder: pups & Jason to the lookout! *meanwhile with Skye, Chase & I time rolled back about 3 minutes* Chase: hey guys look! Me: is that a pup?! Skye: Yep ???: hi there (comes down) Jason: hi what's your name? ???: I'm Shock I'm an electrician pup I was helping them with an electrical box Jason: oh hi I'm Jason and these are two of my friends Chase and Skye Skye & Chase: nice to meet you Shock: nice to meet you too *we get the call* Ryder: *through pup tags and phone* paw patrol to the lookout! Skye: Ryder needs us! Chase: we got to go Jason: Yep Shock: okay I'll be around if you need me Skye: okay *we run off towards the lookout* Jason: why is there no power?! Ryder: well I have bad news our circuit breaker short circuited and we need an electrician to fix it but I don't know any electricians Skye, Chase & I: (looks at each other) be right back Ryder! *we run back to get Shock* Shock: that's good it's fixed! Electrician: thanks little pup bye now Shock: your welcome and bye *they drive off and we show up* Shock: huh? Hey Jason, Skye & Chase what's up? Skye: (panting) Circuit...breaker Shock: huh? Jason & Chase: the circuit breaker at our lookout short circuited Skye: Yep! Shock: oh really? I'll be glad to help! Chase: great come with us! Shock: okay! *we all run back to the lookout* Skye: we're back and we brought help Ryder: Uh where's the help? Jason: right there (points to Shock) Ryder: hi little pup what's your name? Shock: names Shock, heard you had a short circuited circuit breaker? Ryder: yes thanks for coming to help Shock: no problem it's what I do Ryder: it's this way (leads Shock to the box) here it is Shock: awesome thanks Ryder Ryder: your welcome can you fix it? Shock: Yep Yonce: hey Ryder is the circuit breaker fixed? Ryder: not yet Shock here is going to fix it Shock: (love stare) h...hi there I'm Shock Yonce: (love stare) h...hi Shock I'm Yonce Shock: Yonce that's a pretty name for a pretty pup Yonce: (blushes) thank you and you're handsome Shock: (blushes) why thank you Ryder: so Shock what do you need to do to fix it? Shock: I'll have to replace the circuit breaker Ryder: okay Shock: be right back (goes and gets another circuit breaker then comes back) Shock: I'm back (has a new circuit breaker) Ryder: that the new circuit breaker? Shock: Yep Yonce: wow your great Shock! Shock: thank you beautiful Yonce: (blushes) your welcome *Shock replaces the the circuit breaker* Shock: it should work now Yonce: awesome! Ryder: okay (turns the switches on and the power come back on) Yonce: it worked! Ryder: great job Shock! Come with me Shock: okay Ryder *we all go up to the top of the lookout* Ryder: Shock you were great today so how about you join the Paw Patrol as our electrician pup Shock: (shocked) you mean it?! Ryder: yes, so what do you say? Shock: yes please! Ryder: okay you are the newest member of the Paw Patrol and your vehicle is an electrician's van Shock: awesome thanks everyone! Ryder: your welcome Shock (One day, a few weeks after Shock joined) Shock: Chase, Jason, Skye & Rocky may I speak to you? Rocky: sure *we all gather into a group huddle* Skye: what's up? Chase: you okay Shock? Shock: yes but I want to ask Yonce out Jason: that's great! Shock: I hope she likes me back Rocky: I'm sure she does *meanwhile Yonce is talking with Saturn, Dash & Flash* Yonce: guys I love Shock Dash: you should tell him Flash: yea tell him Yonce: what if he doesn't feel the same way Saturn: he called you beautiful I'm sure he does Yonce: your right I'll go find him now! *Yonce runs off to go find Shock* *meanwhile with Shock, Jason, Chase, Skye & Rocky* Shock: I'm going to go find her! *Shock runs off and bumps into Yonce* Shock: Yonce I was looking for you to ask you something Yonce: you were because I wanted to ask you something Shock: want to ask at the same time? Yonce: sure! Shock & Yonce: will you go out with me? Shock & Yonce: yes Id love to! Shock: great! Yonce: just so you know I have demons in me called Firestorm and Ragingfire is that okay? Shock: I don't care as long as we're together forever Yonce: aww that's sweet thank you Shock: your welcome Shock & Yonce: guys he/she said yes! All (but Shock & Yonce): congratulations you two Shock & Yonce: thank you *they kiss as the screen fades out* The End Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox